


With Your Permission

by Johandroid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Upgrade (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Consensual, Consensual Mind Control, Convincing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hannibal Lecter as STEM, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Quadriplegic Will Graham, SPOILERS KINDA FOR UPGRADE (2018), Slight Sexual Coercion, Upgrade (2018) AU, Will Graham as Grey Trace, hannigram AU, like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: “You’ll need to stroke a little faster than that.”Will froze, his skin running cold. He immediately yanked the duvet and pulled it over to cover his bottom half, looking frantically around the room for the source of the low voice.What worried him was that he couldn’t place exactly where the voice came from. It almost sounded like it came from Will himself, but it couldn’t have been, it sounded nothing like him. It wasn’t.•HANNIGRAM UPGRADE (2018) AU
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	With Your Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldTrident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/gifts).



> So! I am not a practising writer. I haven’t written any fanfiction in like 2 years, so I’m extremely rusty, which I apologise for in advance. I’m very nervous about posting but I had to write this for the most important person in the world and give it my best shot lmao.
> 
> But I really really hope you like this hoe! + anyone else who happens upon this fic. I probably won’t be writing anything else anytime soon.  
> Enjoy ♡

“Welcome home, Will.”

The automated voice continued on, ringing throughout the house as it informed Will of indoor temperatures, energy wall levels and any groceries he needed. But it was all background noise to him, his thoughts deafening all reports from Kara.

So much had happened in the space of so little time. With the murder of his wife, Molly, in the same attack that left him quadriplegic just three months prior, Will had lost any desire to continue living. What was the point? Without the only person who brought his life any love, joy or meaning, he had nothing. He couldn’t even do anything about her death, with the loss of the function of his limbs. Amongst the technological advancements in the world, Molly had been the only amount of true life Will knew of.

But that was gone now. She was gone.

That was it. Rather, that was supposed to have been it for Will, until it wasn’t. Until Eron Keen, the well-renowned tech innovator Will had once sold a car to, had entered the picture with the promise of the ability to walk again, and before he knew it, Will was lying on his operating table. There was now a remarkable new bridge from his mind to his arms and legs in the form of a chip implant in his spine, working in command of his brain. But Will had decided that this wasn’t for him, but for Molly. She would’ve wanted this for him.

To have feeling in his arms and legs again was euphoric, a capability he never considered to be something taken for granted. However his euphoria had quickly run out, having been forced to sign an agreement of confidentiality about the operation. In short, no one was to know that he could walk. Will wasn’t even allowed to live again.

It was the worst kind of irony, for the self-proclaimed technophobe that Will was to now be unable to function without the tiny piece of technology. He felt mocked by the new life he now had to live, restrained to his wheelchair in the outside world until the seclusion of his house allowed him to move freely.

Hearing the front door lock behind him, Will slowly stood up from the chair. The use of his limbs returned within seconds, like it had never left, and yet it still took some getting used to. Every now and then he’d flex his fingers, watching his tendons rise like the strings inside a piano. It was Will making this happen, his brain commanding what muscles move when, and yet he felt strangely out of his depth.

He passed the kitchen into his bedroom, emotionally drained, he didn’t bother with eating anything, wanting nothing more than to sink into the soft bedsheets and never re-emerge. The forgotten sensations of the duvet and pillows surprised Will into a long moan of appreciation. He spread out his arms and legs and hurriedly cast his trousers and shirt aside before lying still for a few moments. He wasn’t going to be able to go out in public without his wheelchair until Keen said otherwise, but he could still somewhat re-experience sensitivities within the comfort and solitude of his home.

He glanced around his room, at the smooth curtains, draped closed to bask Will in darkness. At the bookshelf holding editions of both he and Molly’s favourite novels; The Pickwick Papers, Desert Rose and Tristram Shandy to name a few. He hadn’t sat down to read anything in months and was eager to walk by and drag his fingers over the spines of the books, feel the cool, dog-eared pages. Molly always hated his way of folding over the corners as a makeshift bookmark. He smiled sadly to himself. Will would do anything to hear her complain about it now.

He missed her smile, her laughs, her wit. Their intimacy, or just intimacy in general. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t pleasured himself without a partner for many years it seemed.

Will hesitantly reached down, taking in every sensation as his hand trailed down his stomach. Why did he suddenly feel like an inexperienced teenager again? Three months wasn’t that long ago. He took a breath and dipped his hand into his briefs, biting his lip as he curled his fingers around his cock. Without any partners since Molly, Will was, to say the least, repressed. He started slowly, stroking up and down and gradually tightening his grip. After a few moments, Will’s brows furrowed, he was barely semi-erect. Reaching down with his other hand, he rubbed his balls and sighed as his dick responded.

“You’ll need to stroke a little faster than that.”

Will froze, his skin running cold. He immediately yanked the duvet and pulled it over to cover his bottom half, looking frantically around the room for the source of the low voice.

What worried him was that he couldn’t place exactly where the voice came from. It almost sounded like it came from Will himself, but it couldn’t have been, it sounded nothing like him. It wasn’t.

“Hello?” Will called out, searching intently for any movement.

“Hello, Will,” the voice replied coolly and he couldn’t tell where it was coming from at all, like it was an internal thought.

“Who are you?” His own voice shook anxiously.

“I am STEM, the system operating your body for you. Don’t be afraid.”

He had gone crazy, there was no other explanation. He figured that it was going to happen sooner or later, but his insanity’s timing really was unfair.

“What the fuck, what the fuck?” Will panicked. “How is this possible?”

“Would you like some help with your erection, Will?” It ignored his questioning.

“What?” he near shouted. “No! No, what the fuck, no! Please leave me alone, please.”

And then there was silence. Will exhaled shakily. For some reason, he felt more uncomfortable without the voice. The STEM chip was going to be there while Will touched himself whether it was silent or not, whether Will wanted it to be there or not. He should just stop, investigate tomorrow, now that the voice had completely put him off, right? Right?

He sighed heavily. There goes his dignity.

“I don’t…” Will started, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I can’t fucking, get off.” His cheeks burned with the humiliation.

The extra second of silence scared Will into thinking he had imagined the entire ordeal until the sensual voice spoke again. “I can direct you.”

“Around my own body?” He scoffed incredulously.

“You seem to forget that I am inside your body, a part of it.”

Will exhaled through his nose at the inclinations of his words. _Its_ words. “Kinda hard to forget actually,” he muttered, reluctantly reaching under the blanket.

“Remove the duvet,” STEM said. It wasn’t a suggestion, and Will shivered.

“No, no,” he replied. “No, I don’t want to.”

“It will feel better, Will,” it reassured him. “To be exposed.”

God, the way it spoke. So nonchalantly like it didn’t realise how hot its voice was and the rush of arousal those words gave Will. Or, it knew exactly what it was doing. Will cursed under his breath and pulled the covers off of himself, revealing his semi-hard erection, that much harder from the STEM’s words alone. He gripped it, with half a mind to hide it from the fucking chip in his body. Because _that_ made sense.

There was some sick part of his mind that thrived off of knowing he wasn’t alone as he slowly started stroking again. STEM was silent until Will huffed in frustration. “I thought you said you were going to help.”

“You know what you want as much as I do.”

Will shook his head. “What do you know?”

“Lower, Will.”

Will swallowed then stretched down to rub at his balls with his unoccupied hand, when the voice interrupted him. “No, you know what I meant.”

Will frowned. “What?”

“Lower,” STEM said sternly.

Oh. It couldn’t mean…

Will paused. “I haven’t…”

“Yes, you have.”

“Not for a long time!” he raised his voice.

“Just relax and do as I say.”

Will swallowed. He wasn’t really going to listen to it, was he? Whether it was Will’s subconscious, despite having a completely unfamiliar sound and accent, or actually the STEM’s voice, fingering himself because it asked him to was ridiculous. Even for Will. His erection however, weeping and sensitive, turned him towards his bedside table. He opened up the drawer and reached for the bottle of lube. Squirting it and spreading it along his fingers, he placed it down next to him on the bed. He then slowly trailed down his perineum and inhaled sharply when he pressed his index finger to his hole.

“Easy now, don’t rush,” STEM almost purred. “Press in gradually.”

Will nodded and traced the area, biting his lip to hold back a whine. He found himself yearning to call out for the STEM, the person assisting him. Only it wasn’t a person, was it.

“You want to call out for a partner.”

“Can you read my mind?” Will spluttered.

“I am merely making assumptions,” came the composed response.

 _Bullshit_ Will thought.

“I don’t want to call out to a mechanical chip in my goddamn spine, I don’t want to call you STEM.”

“Hannibal, then.”

“Like the General?” Will blinked.

He could tell somehow that were STEM in front of him as a living being, he would be smiling. Amused.

“Press in now, Will.”

Obeying, Will slowly inserted his finger, easing it in and out, pushing further in on every inward press. It had been too long since he’d entered himself in any way, whether it be with his fingers or some toy. His hips bucked upwards into his finger as he twisted it around.

“Curl your finger upwards.”

“Oh fuck!” Will jerked forwards, mewling wantonly as he continued to curl his finger against his prostate, which STEM knew he’d find. 

“You can take more, Will.”

He nodded, quickening his pace on his cock and slowly adding his middle finger alongside his index, surprised at how easily he adjusted. The continued prodding against his prostate made him quiver and he felt sweat start to drip down his forehead. “C-Can you talk to me,” he panted. “Please, Hannibal.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Will sighed. “I thought you could read my mind!”

“I know your body, not your mind,” Hannibal informed calmly. “Only with your permission can I operate independently.”

Will shook his head. “No, no, I don’t want to lose control.”

“Temporarily.”

“Just fuckin’ talk dirty,” Will whined, clasping onto his cock to stop himself from going over the edge. Not like this.

“Does it arouse you to be called baby? Precious? Or dirty whore?” it explored.

Will flushed at the way the sultry accent curled around the obscene names. He hated that it could probably say just about anything to him and he would still find it ridiculously hot, however the fact that it was dirty talking, or at least trying to, was more than Will could handle.

“That’s not it yet,” Hannibal said.

Will shook his head. “That’s good, it’s good.”

“You could be experiencing a lot more stimulation from this perverse communication, you haven’t heard what you need to,” it noted and Will groaned. He didn’t want any discussion or analysis over what he he wanted, just for it to be said.

“Is it that you want me to tell you that you’re a good boy?”

Will made a strangled noise and tipped his head back.

“Your body approves it seems.”

“Fuck, Hannibal,” he grunted and started on his cock again, writhing under the words and his own touch.

“Approves, but not satisfied,” STEM was murmuring now. “Good boy isn’t quite what you’re looking for, is it, Will?” Before Will could question it at all, Hannibal spoke again. “If you aren’t my good boy, are you my good girl?”

Will whimpered before he could stop himself. His cockhead was profusely leaking pre-come.

“Answer me, Will.”

“Fuck, yes, yes!” he panted, adjusting to the multitask of rhythmic strokes and thrusts.

“What are you?” it encouraged.

“I’m your good girl, Hannibal,” he moaned.

“Good, Will.”

Will gasped and keened upwards into his fist. He hadn’t even told Molly about his appeal towards femininity. No one knew, except maybe the nameless people he used to hookup with before meeting his wife. They didn’t care about it or him, so it didn’t make a difference to them whether Will was a dirty boy or a dirty girl, as long as he could satisfy.

“This is what you need,” Hannibal stated and Will breathed out heavily. Hannibal, STEM, was the only partner Will had who he was going to remember after the fact, and who knew about the feminisation. It was freeing, and yet simultaneously, STEM wasn’t a physical being with him and the realisation stung.

“Why aren’t you real?” Will cried out in frustration.

“I am very real, Will.”

“I mean like a person, dammit, I want you to touch me, inside!”

There was a moment of silence where Will worried for a split second that he had actually offended the chip.

“Let me take over,” it then said, not a suggestion, but a command. “Let me be inside of you.”

“Fuckin’ do it, Hannibal.”

“I need your permission to operate independently.”

“You have my permission!”

Then there was a third and fourth finger all at once before Will had a moment to realise that his arm moved without his input. He had no control over his limbs, and yet four of his fingers were pounding roughly inside him as his other hand tightened and sped up on his cock.

“Ah, ah, fuck, Hannibal, fuck!” There was nothing he could do to get any purchase, it was just an onslaught of sensation. “Please, Hannibal, please!”

“You’re my good girl, my good slut, hm?”

The constant abuse against his prostate had Will aching to arch his head back, except he had no control over his body and was forced to simply take and take and take it.

“Come for Daddy, come on.”

At that moment a face, a man, a person appeared on top of him. He caught a glimpse of sharp cheekbones, dark and hungry eyes staring at him, and sharp teeth bared. Will’s breath hitched, his eyes rolling back as his thick release spurted over his chest. His body wracked uncontrollably with trembles as the most intense orgasm he’d had in the longest time overtook his body. As he tried to come down from the high, shivers continued to wave over his sweat slicked body.

Will wiped the sweat off of his forehead, exhaling heavily. There was no sight of the man who had been above him and he couldn’t help the slight disappointment he felt.

“You now have full control again, Will.”

“Shut the fuck…” he trailed off, still trying to catch his breath.

“I can be quiet if you want me to be.” Hannibal proposed.

“I didn’t say that,” Will then said quietly, and if it had one, he figured he’d be able to see Hannibal’s– STEM’s grin. He automatically pictured what he could remember of the face he had seen when reaching climax. 

“Why did you…” Will grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped his chest down with it. “…only reveal yourself, when you did?” Half referring to the appearance as well as the voice itself. He chucked the dirty material to the side, making a mental note not to accidentally put it on again when he woke up the next morning. 

“You needed my audible assistance.”

Will laughed lightly. “So you’re gunna stick around?”

“There’s work to be done,” STEM replied in affirmation. “Someone has to do the police’s work for them.” Will nodded, smiling to himself.

“That’s true,” he hummed. “But if you’re staying, unmuted, I’m gonna need to preface something.”

“And what’s that, Will?”

“I’m still calling you Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments aren’t necessary but it’d make my rusty lil heart happy.  
> Again, Happy Birthday EmeraldTrident!!!! ILY more than life.


End file.
